Why Do You?
by TippierCoffee
Summary: The question she had asked rang in his head, loud and clear as if she had yelled it rather than half way whispered it and he found himself wishing that they were actually having a pretend tea party rather than having this conversation.


_**Author: TippierCoffee**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Codename: Kids Next Door", all credit goes to rightful owner, Mr. Tom Warburton**_

_**Rewritten . Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The question she had asked rang in his head loud and clearly, as though she had yelled it rather than halfway whispered it. They had settled themselves in his room and she had brought a lot of things from her room into his room so they could play tea party. Right now he found himself wishing that they ___were_actually having a pretend tea party rather than having this conversation.

How has he ended up in this situation anyways?

* * *

"Oh ___please _numbuh four!" numbuh three pleaded him pulling at his sleeve even though she feared she might tear it.

"I said no!" yelled a frustrated numbuh four.

This was the last thing ___in the world_he wanted to do, but the Japanese girl in the over sized green sweater would not let go of the orange fabric that was his hood sweater.

"Please, please, please, please, _please_!" she begged being dragged after the ill tempered Australian boy as he walked fast forth and back in an attempt to make her let go of him, if she wouldn't fall first.

The other three operatives sat in the living room watching as numbuh four desperately tried to shake off numbuh three who continued her whining and begging.

They couldn't quite figure out whether they were amused or annoyed by this little show which was going on at the moment.

"No! Let go 'a me!" he yelled at her, yanking his arm to him only to have it bounce back because she held it so tightly.

"Not until you say yes!" she pleaded holding even tighter onto the sleeve of the orange hood sweater which belonged to her friend.

"And why in the name of crud would I say yes to play stupid rainbow dorkies with ___you_?" he protested putting way more pressure on the word 'you' than he had intended to, and it had obviously hurt her.

Tears started welling up in her autumn colored eyes as she looked at him filled with sorrow ready to begin bawling; her secret weapon. But the look alone had made numbuh four regret his harsh words immediately and before she even had the chance to burst out crying she she heard numbuh four's voice.

"Fine! Okay! Whatever!" the volume of his voice was so loud it made her winch and let go of his sleeve with a few tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes.

"Re-really?" she stuttered showing him her oh-so-famous puppy-dog-eyes which he always failed to say no to. He felt his tension loosen as he himself cooled down not believing he was about to give in to her. _Again_.

"Yeah" he groaned "but not in here!"

The very very last thing he would want his friends and teammates to see was the sight of him purposely humiliate himself all because of a stupid girl!

Well not stupid, but they didn't know that. Did they?

Wally shook his head slightly and automatically set off to her room, but when she caught up to him she surprised him with her words.

"Let's play in your room numbuh four"

He looked with disbelief at the Japanese girl who was beaming up in a bright smile as tears seemed to be forgotten to her eyes.

"What?! Why?!" he asked frustrated not believing his ears.

"Because your room is bigger" she said shortly flashing him an innocent smile "And we never played in your room before"

Her innocent smile brightened even more, if that was even possible.

* * *

Wally looked around in boxing ring and found it hard to believe that Kuki had actually made him agree to this. They had argued for a good new ten minutes about how much Wally ___didn't_want stupid rainbow dorkies in his room, and how much Kuki ___for once_wanted to play in his room.

Again Kuki had pulled out the puppy-dog-eyes and Wally had sighed in defeat letting her bring in a little table, some chairs, her tea set and four rainbow monkeys who ere smiling gleefully at him.

"Ne Wally?" Kuki asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up with a quick _'Hm?'_

"Can I ask you something?"

He scowled a little as he watched her put down her yellow plastic cup from which she had just pretended to drink tea.

"Sure whatever" he mumbled not being so 'thirsty' himself

"Why do you not like rainbow monkeys?"

Her soft voice startled him him slightly and he looked at her, his eyes widening slightly

"Why do you not like rainbow monkeys" she simply asked again her voice in a half whisper and an innocent smile plastering her face.

The question she had asked rang in his head loud and clearly, as though she had yelled it rather than halfway whispered it and he found himself wishing they ___were_actually having a pretend tea party rather than having this conversation.

"Why'd you need to know that?" he asked looking away.

Was it really any of Kuki's busyness why he liked or disliked certain things?

"I'm just curious" she said innocently taking another sip of her pretend tea.

"How can you even stand them?" he asked furiously pointing his hand at one of her rainbow monkeys in disgust.

"Because they're soft and cuddly and warm and fluffy" she sang hugging herself while swaying her upper body from side to side by each sentence. "Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkey, oh so very round and..."

"SHUT IT!" he yelled, he had completely lost his temper with her by now. There was a limit to ___how much_he would take of this torture which was her idea of fun.

Kuki winched together with tears in her eyes her bottom lip quivering as she looked at Wally who had lost his head and started a ramble by now.

"How can you STAND that song? It's s annoying! I mean al they cruddy do is sing the same thing over and over and over a hundred buhmillion times in a row every three seconds!" he scowled holding his heads out wildly knocking down his cup 'spilling' all his pretend tea which he still hadn't touched.

Kuki started fully crying now, he had scared her and hurt her feelings so much with his yelling and scolding that she had barely payed attention of his explanation why he didn't like the song.

Wally' breath was heavy and uncontrolled and anger painted his emerald orbs, her cry annoyed him but at the same time it made him feel so guilty.

"Argh!" he slammed his head to the table knowing that he had to apologize to her now or she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Maybe even for the next of the cruddy year.

He sighed in defeat not believing that he would actually tell her to be free of the sound of her crying.

"If I tell ya' will ya' stop crying already?" he asked with an annoyed voice which he tried his best to control.

She looked up, tears painting her cheeks and wiped hem away with a small hiccup.

"Mhmm" she answered, her voice shaking from the lump in her throat

"And you won't laugh?" he demanded looking at her with annoyed eyes crossing his arms.

"I won't" she promised wiping the last of her tears.

"If you laugh we're not friends anymore!"

"I definitely won't laugh!"

Not with a threat like that over her head she wouldn't, Wally was her best friend, she wouldn't want to lose him. Especially not because she was just curious.

The short Aussie sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. Just like this Wallaby Beetles had set himself into yet another dead end which he wouldn't escape before he told her.

"You can't tell the others either!" he warned her "It's for yours only"

His words startled her and she couldn't help but blush.

-For me only- she thought. She looked at the blond who focused at the table scolding himself inwardly.

"I won't tell... Or laugh. I promise"

Wally scratched the back of his neck messing up his bowl cut a bit, dotting his eyes in every direction possible to avoid having eye contact with the long haired creature in front of him.

"I..." he looked down blushing slightly from embarrassment, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He cleared his throat a little as he whispered as fast as his tongue would allow it. "Theycreepmeout"

"Hm?" Kuki tilted her head side ways with the most innocent smile she could master "You spoke too fast and low, I couldn't hear you" she then giggled.

"I said" Wally said frustrated, ruffling his hair as though he was trying to cover his eyes beneath his long fringe. Then he looked on the floor as if looking for something "They creep me out." he finished. His eyes fixated on his knees his hair covering his eyes completely only exposing his scarlet red cheeks.

Pretend tea was a hundred times better than this any day.

Then she did it, she couldn't help it even though she knew she had promised him, but it was simply too adorable.

Kuki started giggling and before she could stop herself or get a chance to control it, it turned into a full hearted laughter.

"Okay that's it!" Wally screamed extending his arms, knocking down the entire tea set on the table "you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry Wally, I really am!" she wiped a few of her tears away from her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Wally exclaimed, shooting her a look that seemed to say 'Have a little pity for me'

Kuki's laughter slowed down and she looked at the boy in front of her. Her best friend whom she had very little in common with, whom she was a perfect opposite to.

"I'm sorry Wally, I really am" she got up from her chair and knelled next to him hugging him tightly into her "just one question more?"

Wally gave her a glare "Really Kuki?"

-Wait for it- Wally though to himself -Three, w, nine-

And surely enough, there they were, her dearest most innocent and irresistible puppy-dog-eyes

"Please?" she sang

Wally grumbled silently to himself before deciding it wouldn't be worth arguing over, he would just lose anyways and if he didn't tell her now she would beg him for the rest of their childhood.

He lowered his voice grumpily, fat chance letting the others hear this.

"Because they've got those stupid cruddy empty eyes that stare at you no matter where you cruddy go!" he pointed accusingly and angrily towards one of Kuki's rainbow monkeys, which by now seemed more like at was laughing at him rather than smiling, as though it was mocking him.

Kuki giggled an hugged her dear precious friend even closer to her, to think she forced him to do this day after day and he would still agree for her.

"Thanks for always doing this for me" she whispered in his ear, a smile planted upon her soft lips.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it ^^  
Criticism and/or advises on improvement(s) is/are highly appreciated :3**_

_**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**_

_**If you wish to read some of my original works, have a look here (insert dots between spaces):**_

_** spasmostar weebly com  
movellas com(slash)en(slash)people(slash)profile(slash)201207110546063324  
**_


End file.
